1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power acquisition equipment, and more particularly to power acquisition equipment for a rubber-tired gantry crane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rubber-tired gantry cranes are widely used in ports all over the world, and power acquisition equipment operate to supply power thereto. However, there are several problems with the current power acquisition equipment: firstly, operation of the power acquisition equipment is complex and inefficient since operators are needed; secondly, they are unstable, unsafe and expensive; thirdly, they generate large noises and pollute the air during operation; finally, they take up a large space and cannot be retracted.